the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Small Arms and Equipment
The Forge is lagging slightly in weaponry, as they have not had a full on war for almost a thousand years. However, they have done what they can with what they have. Railguns, plasma cannons, ramjets and missile launchers are the staple, and don't even represent the most advanced projectile weapons the Forge can produce. Rifles AR40X10 Combat Rifle: as advanced as a standard weapon can be, they must also be affordable and simple enough to not only be mass-produced, but also easy to use in the field. This simple 6.8x43mm assault weapon is capable of spraying an enemy down with a spray of lead, and thanks to the durable frame and simple mechanism, it is more than capable of withstanding the elements of the battlefield. It's forty round magazine ensures that once a soldier starts firing, for keep firing for a long while, accurate even on automatic. These rifles are so reliable and simple, however, that they have been found in the hands of krogan looters, more than eager to turn captured weapons on their foes. They are typically fitted with a Bren EOTech Target Finder holographic sight, which uses a short range scanner to look over genetic profile, worn uniform, IFF tags and many other identifiers to show enemies and friendlies, improving battlefield performance. AR200 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW): '''sometimes referred to as the 'Ogre' the AR200 fires the same 6.8mm round as the AR40, due to its constant use by Defender heavy infantry. With a one-hundred round box magazine, the AR200 can keep shooting for a while once it starts, and can also be used with belts of ammunition for a constant stream of fire. Using recoil-absorbant technologies, this hefty weapon can be fired from the shoulder just as easily as the AR40, though the weight is something of a challenge to keep steady. As well as Defenders, other infantry use this as a stopgap machine gun to defend with, deploying the bipod and laying down a curtain of bullets. Though it does not happen often, the AR200 is sometimes fitted with more advanced optics, such as the AGR-14 Assault Scope, giving the weapon a longer range out. - '''Mk. 15 McManus Sniper Rifle: this high-caliber sniper rifle uses the same 12.7x104mm round as the Wolverine heavy machine gun, allowing ease of logistics into warzones. Produced by famous arms manufacturer LarsCorp, this rifle is tooled for accuracy. The rifle is fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attache. The 18"cryogenically treated stainless steel bull barrel gives this rifle a guarenteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yards with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the McManus is designed to reach out and "touch someone" at a moment's notice...or so the LarsCorp executive shpiel goes. - HI V2 Stanchion Gauss Rifle: when it comes to material penetration and high-powered long-range marksmanship, there is nothing that does the job better than the Stanchion, easily one of the most advanced pieces of technology the Forge possesses. The smallest railgun that Holt Industries can produce, it fires slugs of high-density alloys, such as tungsten carbide and depleted uranium, at velocities up to eight times the speed of sound. Developed by Holt Industries Electromagnetic Research Division, the rifle supersedes previous generations of .50cal sniper rifles, combining increased power and muzzle velocity with reduced recoil. Its unrivaled muzzle velocity provides a greater range, less bullet drop and less wind drift than its nearest rivals, bypassing the inherent cost and physical limitations of conventional firearms. The Stanchion was developed from larger railcannon technology, using magnetic fields to hyper-accelerate projectiles to unprecedented speeds. Powered by a new 8-mega-joule prototype capacitor bank using solid-state switches and high-energy-density capacitors, the rifle’s stopping power is unmatched. Personal Defense Weapons XS-2 Ultimax Combat Shotgun: chambered in 10 gauge, the Ultimax has a high rate of fire coupled with a large 12 round magazine to make this automatic shotgun a stellar hard-hitter in close quarters combat. A quick kick and the door is open, and jamming the trigger down will spray the room with buckshot. Veterans love these weapons and have been known to tape magazines together to cut down on reload time. The long barrel and tight choke allows this shotgun to kill effectively even at medium range, competing even with some rifles. There is no dispute that this is the best shotgun in known space. Jackal Arms Industries has made a killing on the miltiary contract, though they also sell to private parties, such as mercenaries and even the wealthier criminal groups. - - TCS-21 Tombstone Shotgun: a reliable, if old-fashioned design, the Tombstone was designed for urban combat and breaking down doors, but the huge weapon proved so useful that it was soon being used in any situation. Loaded with buckshot, it can clear a hallway in a single pull of the trigger or knock down a crazed krogan in a single roaring blast. Loaded with slugs, it will punch holes in light body armour or tear apart unarmoured vehicles. There are even saboted slugs which are effective over longer distances. Apart from these, there are also a number of specialised rounds, from tear gas shells and rubber slugs to breaching rounds designed to blow open doors while minimising collateral damage. Thanks to its reliability and relatively low price, these are loved by both law enforcemet officers and criminal elements, and sometimes these guns can change sides a dozen times every month during a gang war. Though not common, the Tombstone can also be found in FDI hands. SKR-9 Threat SMG: though officially labeled a sub-machinegun, the SKR-9 is actually a personal defense weapon, a carbine chambered in 3.5mm rifle rounds. While tiny, these little sabot shredder bullets are excellent use against armored targets, punching through and breaking apart to shred the internal organs. The Threat can best be described as a combination between a submachine-gun and an assault rifle, combining a high rate of fire with good range. Though accuracy suffers slightly compared to rifles, this forty-round magazine is emptied with a good hit ratio. Another thing that adds to its rate of fire and reliability is the lack of moving parts, as the rounds are caseless and triggered with electronic pulses, producing a unique sound and muzzle flash. Heavy Weapons HM21 Wolverine Heavy Machine Gun: while this rather dated design relates back a few centuries, the Forge found very little wrong with it, and kept the weapon as it was. As such, hundreds of heavy machine guns were able to be produced almost instantly, and it can be found in such immense quantities in FDI that they have even been made available for private military use. The Wolverine is chambered in 12.7x108mm, and can be found on everything, from base defenses, scout cars, tanks, dropship door guns and even in the hands of veteran Defenders. This older weapon can put about five hundred palm-sized bullet holes into a target over three miles downrange a minute without overheating. The HM21 almost never jams, a testament to its extreme reliability, a must have under fire. Designed to be able to be belt or magazine-fed, the machine gun has a slight tendency to eject the large casings into nearby infantry, and due to the weight and heat of the metal it has caused many soldiers to be wary around machinegun teams. Though the weapon can get extremely heavy with tripod and gunshield, when stripped of these accessories and other components, it is just shy of man-portable, though one must be of extremely powerful physique to use it effectively without breaking their own wrists. - M-451 Firestorm Flamethrower: made by Eureka originally as a way to battle the vicious plant life on Eridanus II, when the krogan invaded it was found to be an excellent form of anti-infantry warfare, cruel and vicous as it may have been. The Firestorm is a weapon of terror to the extreme, spitting out a comprssed stream of hydrogen and igniting it mid-air. This makes less of a flame and more of a minature explosion, but that works out perfectly in regards to burning out bunkers and breaking up clumps of enemy troops. While its effect against vehicles is limited, the usefulness against all kinds of soft ground targets has seen it fall into the hands of many experianced urban and jungle fighters, to the point that a new subculture of soldier has begun to emerge from among the riflemen and Defenders who carry them. These soldiers have come to be known as Pyros, for their generous love of incendiary weapons. The tank holds enough for about a straight minute of continuous fire, and those soldiers who carry them are more than aware of the volatile nature of the fuel canisters, tending to carry them on their backs. - SR-23 'Annihilator' Missile Launcher: when first developed, the Annihilator was being put to use against human tanks. But when the krogan invaded, there was no doubt about its immediate use, and thankfully these launchers were quickly streaming off the lines. The Forge saw no reason to give it up, as its simple fire-and-forget tracking system can quickly lock on to enemy vehicles and quickly destroy them. Normally, Defenders are issued with two kinds of missiles; a standard hunter-killer armor piercing head with a small blast radious (which can be loaded with three missiles to a cartridge) or a vicious 'Bumblebee' unguided fuel-air rocket that is capable of blowing away anything in a large radius. Body Armor Kwolek Combat Vest: The Kwolek Armoured Ballistic Vest, better known as the ABV, is a standard issue self protection body armour in use by . Developed even before the Krogan Wars, the ABV is extremely cheap and easy to manufacture, with a single vest costing less to manufacture than an AR40 assault rifle. As such, it has seen widespread use on all fronts, from standard infantry to engineer corps to even the air force. Even commanders are issued with a tougher version of the vests in case of an unexpected attack. The full set of armor comes with pads for the shoulders, elbows and knees Despite its cost though, the ABV is nothing to be sniffed at. It is made of tightly woven Kwolek, a material which has 5 times the strength-to-weight ratio of steel, yet is extremely flexible and easy to move in. The ABV has little issue with stopping pistol rounds and light submachine gun fire, usually stopping an entire magazine with almost no damage sustained to the wearer, although the wearer will still feel the impact. However, it does struggle against higher power assault rifles and machine guns. In between the two layers of Kwolek is a lightweight titanium chainmesh, designed to reinforce the material and provide protection from blades. However, the ABV was also designed with ceramic plate inserts to increase survivability. With the addition of these plates (one on the front and one in back), the ABV is capable of stopping even light machinegun rounds, or at least until all the ceramic plates break. It also greatly increased survivability against fragmentation grenades and shrapnel from high explosive rounds, giving infantry a fighting chance when faced with HE munitions. Even so, heavy machine gun rounds will shred the ABV and its wearer to pieces, and there is nothing to stop foes from targeting the unprotected limbs. Thus, infantry are still recommended not to go charging headlong into combat, even with the ABV equipped. - Mk. 11 Hurlbat Heavy Carapace Blast Armor: a heavier armor for use by Defenders, the Hurlbat covers the whole body, and uses the same makeup as the ABV. However, it also has a carapace outer shell to give additional protection against both shrapnel and environmental hazards such as fire or acid. Inside the armor, as well, is an undersuit of kinetic blast foam made by Wolfe Industries after initial test runs confirmed that although the armor was surviving the explosions in test runs, the wearer would not. After the foam was implemented, however, survivability shot through the roof, and the heft price tag is worth the cost (three times as much as a Kwolek ABV). For some time during development, however, the weight issue was brought up time and time again, and the Hurlbat almost didn't get to actual production because of this. However, when Wolfe Industries realized that a solution was within reach, they jumped for it. Now, the armor bears an unpowered frame, allowing greater assistance in the carrying of the armor. Though the strain is still great, a Defender is more than able to run, jump and quickly change positions despite the bulk, even though the weight is still an issue. This means that though Defenders can more or less keep up with their lighter counterparts, most have to be at the peak of physical strength to be of any use in combat.